The present disclosure relates in general to videoconferencing with whiteboard. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for capturing time-stamped whiteboard data and producing high-resolution whiteboard images. More specifically, an intelligent whiteboard video collaboration system including a messaging utility is provided whereby participants based on relevant biometrics information are enabled to access time-lapse whiteboard data and communicate with the system and other participants.
Whiteboard is a mainstay in conducting in-person meetings as well as video conferences across industry and academic settings. However, capturing content or data from whiteboard poses some unique challenges given a variety of artifacts including lighting, reflection on the whiteboard, inadequate resolution of color and strokes, and obstruction by moving objects or people, among other things. Existing video camera and video conferencing hardware is not optimized in capturing whiteboard content and data with desired accuracy and resolution. Although optical character recognition technologies can be applied in general to extract data from a whiteboard, the usability and accuracy of such data is limited.
There is therefore a need for improved methods and systems to capture whiteboard data and generate high-resolution whiteboard images. There is a further need for an optimized whiteboard collaboration system to enable intelligent data access and communications by participants.